Por la Razón o la Fuerza
by Kalista Walker
Summary: Luego de siete años de peleas y rivalidades Sirius Black empieza una relación seria con su mayor enemegia, ¿Qué le deparará esta nueva vida seria?. James está decidido a hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja, y Remus intentará a toda costa que Claire la m
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Lo odio

Siempre, desde que había tenido memoria, Lily Evans había odiado a James Potter. Y siempre, en todo momento, ella trataba de evitarlo y ser lo más extremadamente borde posible con él. Antes, en otros tiempos, le era más fácil esa tarea. Pero en su último año en Hogwarts le estaba siendo casi imposible no verlo ni un sólo segundo del día. Y la estaba volviendo loca. 

Al principio el problema estaba en Claire y Vi, dos de sus mejores amigas, pues ambas chicas tenían una fuerte amistad, que se remontaba desde la cuna, con los llamados Merodeadores. El problema no era que ellos trataban de pervertirlas, más bien todo lo contrario, pero la amistad que ambas chicas tenían con los chicos, obligaba a Lily estar en todo momento con James Potter. A saludarlo durante las mañanas, a tener que soportarlo en los descansos, y simplemente a tener que verle la cara cada vez que él se acercaba a saludar a sus amigas.

-Vamos Lily.-solía decirle Claire.-Dale una oportunidad a James, es un gran chico.

-Es un idiota Claire, lo odio y lo sabes.-decía la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos.

-Es un merodeador.-agregaba Zoe, otra de sus mejores amigas.-Eso lo dice todo.

-Gracias Zoe.

Si, tiempo atrás había tenido a Zoe de su parte, ya que si había una chica en el castillo que odiara a Sirius Black (mejor amigo y confidente de James Potter) esa era Zoe.  
Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Hacía ya más de dos semanas que Zoe y Sirius Black eran oficialmente novios, eso luego de siete años de bromas, peleas, conflictos y golpes. La noticia había conmocionado al colegio entero, y el mismísimo Dumbledore en persona los felicitó, esperando que terminaran con sus conflictos y trajeran paz al castillo.

Esa mañana lluviosa Lily Evans se encontraba especialmente deprimida, sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, tratando de leer un libro pero sin poder lograrlo. Tenía un largo cabello rojo y llamativo, cosa que ella consideraba casi como una maldición, ya que no estaba consciente de la atención que su cabello acaparaba en los hombres. Tenía un rostro muy fino y delicado, una bonita nariz con algunas pecas, labios delgados y unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. Lily eras hermosa, y su belleza era especial ya que la chica no parecía estar consciente de esta, ya que se consideraba como una más del montón. Eso era lo que volvía loco a James.

El agujero del retrato se abrió y por el pasó Violet hablándole animadamente a un risueño Sirius. Violet McKenzie era alta y delgada, altiva y segura, avanzaba con su característica forma de caminar, dejando a su paso un aire de elegancia único. Su cabello era largo, castaño oscuro y muy brillante. Siempre, pasara lo que pasara lo llevaba muy arreglado. Sus ojos eran azules e inteligentes, siempre llevaba una mirada maliciosa e irónica, como si supiera un gran secreto que el resto ignoraba, su piel era blanca y muy suave. A simple vista podía parecer un poco fría y deslenguada, por que Violet McKenzie nunca, jamás, dejaba de decir lo que pensaba. Pero la verdad era que esas actitudes eran la esencia de todos los McKenzie, una familia que siempre había conseguido lo que sea y claro esta, lo demostraban.

Violet desde muy pequeña había sido muy amiga de todos los Merodeadores, al igual que Claire. Pero cada chica tenía por decirlo de alguna manera, un favorito, un mayor confidente. En el caso de Claire, era James. En el caso de Vi era Sirius, ya que lo había conocido por que sus padres tenían la intención de comprometerla con el desde el mismísimo día que nació. Cuando ella tenía cuatro años, y Sirius cinco, lo conoció por primera vez. En ese momento la chica entraba a la mansión de los Black junto a sus padres, haciendo una gran pataleta, que incluía gritos, llantos y arañazos a cualquier persona que se le acercara.

-¿Esa será mi futura esposa?-le preguntó Sirius a su madre con la ceja tan arqueada que parecía llegarle a la raíz del cabello.- ¿Esa niña llorona?

-No la espantes tan luego, ¿quieres?-le dijo su madre enojada.-Vamos, llévala al cuarto de juegos.

Con el tiempo se habían echo inseparables, y luego de planes, complots y mentiras, habían logrado que sus padres anularan el compromiso. Y entonces Violet había sido comprometida con Thomas Lander, un Slytherin el cual hasta el momento era todavía su futuro esposo.

-Hola Lils.-le dijo la chica sonriendo, tenía la costumbre de ponerle apodos a las personas.

-Hola Vi, Sirius.-dijo la chica dejando su libro de lado.

-Hola pelirroja, ¿Has visto a Zoe?

-No, pero debe estar por salir de Adivinación.

-Vaya, prepárense para su mal genio, no entiendo por que Zoe todavía no deja esa clase.-dijo él chico echándose en el sillón con aire molesto.-Después se descarga conmigo.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió por segunda vez para dejar pasar esta vez a una embarrada Claire con su uniforme de Quidditch aun puesto, y seguida por James y Remus, también en el mismo estado de ella. En el caso de Claire, la chica siempre había sido muy unida a James, desde pequeña, ya que eran vecinos. La chica era más bien baja, menuda y muy delgada. Con su cabello rubio y liso hasta los hombros, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes. Claire Cooper era transparente y clara. Tranquila y serena, llegaba a ser algunas veces inocente. Claire era la típica chica que lidiaba con sus inseguridades día a día y que sabía dar buenos consejos para quien los necesitara. Era muchas veces, la tranquilidad y el apoyo encarnado. Y para el grupo de locos que eran muchas veces Zoe, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus y Violet, ella con su cordura intacta, lograba mantener la paz y la calma. Por eso para un apasionado e impulsivo como James, Claire era un gran apoyo.

-Hola chicos.-dijo la rubia sentándose junto a Sirius.

-¿Como estuvo el entrenamiento?-preguntó el moreno.

-Bien.-dijo James.-Pero aun nos falta mucho por hacer. Voy a hacer como si no hubiera visto eso Claire.-agregó James al ver por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia hacía un gesto con la mano de llevarse una pistola a la sien. James, siendo capitán de Quidditch, podía ser un gran tirano.

-Por lo menos perdimos Adivinación.-dijo Remus.-Esa clase se esta haciendo insoportable.

-Deben hacer como yo y dejar esa clase.-dijo Lily. Era décima vez que lo decía.

-¿Clovers los dejo salir de clases para entrenar?-preguntó Sirius.

-Si.-dijo Claire.-Yo lo convencí.

-Dejaron sola a Zoe.-dijo Sirius con voz grave.-Dejaron sola a Zoe en Adivinación, James esto es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si, ahora Zoe estará de un genio de perros toda la tarde.

Y entonces Sara Zeller, más conocida por todos como Zoe, entró a la sala común. Y tal como Sirius había predicho, la chica estaba de muy mal humor.  
Zoe era de porte mediano, morena, con el cabello largo y ondulado, con pequeños destellos dorados. Sus ojos variaban entre el café, el verde y el amarillo, y extrañamente cambiaban de tonalidad dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. A Sara Zeller no le gustaba que le dijeron por su nombre, se enojaba fácilmente si no era llamada Zoe, solo a Sirius le permitía que la llamara de vez en cuando Sara, ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a decirse así, desde la época en que eran enemigos.

Zoe podía tener un carácter muy fuerte, especialmente cuando se enojaba, sacaba sus garras. Pero también era una chica dulce y centrada, aun que a veces un poco loca, como el resto. Se había pasado los siete años de Hogwarts jugando al perro y al gato con Sirius Black, para luego, después de muchos conflictos y enredos, terminar con el. Si un año atrás le hubieran dicho que luego de una gran pelea con llanto incluido, terminaría aceptando sus sentimientos hacía Sirius, jamás lo hubiera creído. Tampoco hubiera creído si le hubieran dicho que nunca en su vida se iba a enamorar de esa forma de un hombre. Y lo estaba, aun que le costara admitirlo, totalmente a los pies del chico.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan dejado sola en Adivinación!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a James, Claire y Remus. Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una pataleta.-James, no puedes poner un entrenamiento de Quidditch justo en una clase doble de Adivinación, no es justo. No tuve con quien charlar.

-Lo siento Zoe.-dijo James.-Tenemos que entrenar. Se acerca el partido contra Slytherin.

-Jugaras contra mi prometido.-le dijo Violet limándose las uñas.

-Así es.-dijo James.-Lander es un excelente buscador.

-No es mejor que tu James.-le dijo la chica dándole unas palmadas sobre su mano.

-Gracias Vi.

-Aun así no debieron dejarme sola.-dijo Zoe.

-Los hombres solos piensan en Quidditch, Zoe.-dijo Lily levantándose y mirando a James.

-Me había parecido extraño que no hubieras empezado aun.-dijo James mirándola sonriente.

-Es la verdad.-dijo ella simplemente.-Bueno, voy a la habitación, ¿alguien me acompaña?

-Yo.-dijo Violet.-Tengo una cita con el idiota de Lander, así que voy a arreglarme un poco.

-Violet.-dijo Sirius.-No te entiendo, has venido todo el camino de regreso hablándome de lo idiota que es Lander y ahora vas y te arreglas para el.

-¡Sirius, solo yo pongo a Lander y a "idiota" juntos en una oración! Y si, voy a arreglarme, una chica como yo siempre tiene que estar presentable.

Todos rieron, ya estaban acostumbrados a la personalidad de Violet.

-Yo también voy.-dijo Claire y entonces las tres chicas se fueron a la habitación.

James y Remus también se fueron. Tenían una cita doble con dos Hufflepuf. James no tenía ningún interés en la chica, la verdad era que solo tenía ojos para la pelirroja, sólo lo había echo por Remus. Estaba seguro de poder encontrarle el amor de su vida. Remus había terminado con su última novia, y después de eso no había salido con casi nadie, se veía triste y cabizbajo, y no era que el chico aun estuviera colgado de ella ni nada por el estilo. Nadie sabia lo que le pasaba. Por eso James, creyendo que aun estaba enamorado de su ex, le hacía citas todo el día. Y Remus estaba bastante harto, primero por que el sabia como conseguir mujeres, y segundo por que no podía hacerle entender a James que a el ninguna de las chicas que el le presentaba le interesaban. Al final James insistió tanto que Remus, resignado, acepto.

En cuantos todos se fueron, Zoe se acurrucó junto a Sirius y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello. El moreno arqueo una ceja, y dejó la revista que estaba hojeando de lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte, luego de un duro y largo día? ¡No te he visto en más de cinco horas y me vienes con esto! Es el...

Sirius la calló con un beso y luego le dijo:

-Te lo decía por que tus ojos están casi amarillos.-le dijo él acariciándole la raíz del pelo.

-Ah.-dijo ella avergonzada.-Sólo estoy cansada.

Sirius sonrió, con el tiempo le era cada vez más fácil calmar a Zoe, meses atrás esa tarea le era todo un reto.

Violet caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, rumbo a encontrarse con su prometido, un Slytherin de séptimo año, que jugaba como buscador en el equipo de las serpientes. Y ahí estaba él esperando en la entrada del castillo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una columna con un gesto serio en el rostro. Desde el día en que los comprometieron, ambos chicos se habían resignado a tener que compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos.  
Sirius por aquella época había convencido a Violet de que Lander era una buena opción, ya que era de esos Slytherin que pertenecían a familias oscuras y siniestras, pero que extrañamente no compartía las creencias de sus familiares. Tal y como el mismo Sirius, Lander no estaba de acuerdo con las creencias de las purezas de la sangre, aun que si estaba orgulloso de estar en Slytherin, y se llevaba bastante bien con los Merodeadores, muchas veces había tenido que asistir a las fiestas y recepciones que la Sra. Black daba en su casa.

A pesar de ser muy distintos Thomas y Violet se llevaban relativamente bien, peleaban día por medio y a ambos les gustaba la Transfiguración. Thomas era de esas personas sinceras pero al mismo tiempos reservadas, como buen Slytherin le costaba decir sus sentimientos, y eso era lo que tanto le reprochaba Violet, por que a pesar de que ellos estaban unidos desde pequeños por su compromiso, nadie les obligaba a pasar tiempo juntos por el momento, y ellos se veían muy a menudo. Estaba claro que algo sentían el uno por el otro, aunque Violet viviera diciendo que Thomas era un idiota insensible, y que Thomas viviera diciendo que Violet era una niña mimada.

Con una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, alto, rubio, con el pelo hasta debajo de la oreja ligeramente ondulado, de ojos azules, fríos y penetrantes Thomas Lander miraba a Violet con una ceja arqueada.

-Estoy muy enojada contigo, ¿lo sabias?-dijo ella adoptando la misma pose que el chico.-Y no me importa que seas mas alto que yo, ni que me pongas esa cara tan seria tuya, ni que seas un maldito Slytherin, esta vez no me dejaré apaciguar.

-¿Se puede saber por que estás tan enojada?-le preguntó el chico conduciéndola a una habitación vacía.-Ayer cuando estábamos discutiendo me dejaste totalmente sólo sin ninguna explicación.

-Haber Thomas ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-¿Que cosa?

-¡Que no me beses cuando estamos discutiendo!-le grito la chica.-Siempre haces lo mismo. Estoy hablándote de algo serio y vas y me besas de sorpresa. 

-A veces creo que es la única manera de callarte, preciosa.-le dijo Thomas con media sonrisa irónica y serenamente.

-No estas mejorando la situación Lander.-dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No me pongas esa cara.-dijo el chico acercándose a ella y rodeándola por la cintura. Violet miro hacia un costado.-Vamos, esta bien...perdón, no lo haré de nuevo.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque lo has echo muchas veces.-preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, seguro.

Violet lo miro unos segundos, decidiendo si fiarse en la palabra del chico o no. Luego sonrío, y se tiro encima del chico al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Thomas la alcanzo a sostener, y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-Eres un idiota Lander.-le dijo la chica separándose unos centímetros de el.

-Igual me persigues, no puedes estar un día sin verme.-dijo Thomas sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es por que tenemos un compromiso.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-En el compromiso no dice nada de esto.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo apartarme.

-No hay que seguir el manual al punto de la letra Violet.-dijo el chico antes de besarla nuevamente.

Claire Cooper salía hace un año con Ben Stone, un Hufflepuf de séptimo año. El le había estrenado en todo sentido, ya que la chica no había salido con nadie antes que el. Al principio lo quería muchísimo, sin duda alguna se sentía enamorada. Pero a veces ese enamoramiento la confundía. Ben era un chico demasiado dominante, seguro de si mismo y egocéntrico para una chica tan buena e insegura como Claire. Por eso la chica terminaba sufriendo muchas veces, estaba totalmente sometida a Ben. Sus amigos miraban con mala cara esta relación por que veían como Claire sufría y se desgastaba con tal de hacer feliz al chico, ella sin embargo les seguía diciendo que ella era feliz junto a el, claro que ellos no le creían ni una sola palabra.

Esa tarde, Claire salía de un aula con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por suerte no había nadie, pensó, no le gustaba para nada que la vieran llorando. Además si James o algún otro de los chicos se enteraran de que estaba llorando nuevamente por Ben, seguramente lo matarían, y ella no quería que le hicieran daño. No podía parar de llorar, esta vez él la había humillado. No le gustaba pelear con Ben, no le gustaba para nada.

Lo que ella no sabía era que cierto licántropo la observaba desde un pasillo. Cada vez que la veía sufrir, él se quebraba por dentro, sentía que mientras ella estuviera al lado de ese idiota el no podría ser feliz. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera tratar tan mal a una chica tan increíble como Claire, a sus ojos ella era perfecta. Se preocupaba tanto de su amiga que habían días en que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo separarla de Stone.

-Claire.-le dijo el chico asustándola levemente y tomándola de los hombros la condujo hacia un aula próxima.

-Remus.-dijo ella secándose las lagrimas a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada, estupideces mías.-dijo ella tratando de sonreír y quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Es por Stone, ¿verdad? ¿Lloras por Stone?

-¡Por favor no se lo digas a James!-dijo ella empezando a llorar de nuevo.-Por favor Remus, matara a Ben...

-¡Lo mataré yo mismo si te sigue tratando de esa forma!-gritó el chico enfurecido.- ¡Hasta cuando vas a aguantar Claire!

Por eso había estado tan triste todo este tiempo. Toda su vida, desde que conoció a Claire había sentido algo especial por ella. Cuando estaban en sexto año estaba completamente enamorado de la rubia, y sabia que la chica también sentía algo parecido por él. Pero Claire nunca admitió sus sentimientos, en parte por su inseguridad, no podría creer que un chico tan mujeriego, exitoso, guapo y simpático como Remus, pudiera fijarse en ella. Y Remus prefirió seguir saliendo con distintas chicas, Claire era su amiga, y especialmente la mejor amiga de James, si él le hacía daño, el chico nunca se lo perdonaría.

James por supuesto nunca se entero de nada, pero siempre supo que esos dos tenían una especie de conexión especial, poseían química. Nada sucedió, todo siguió como siempre. Y entonces Claire conoció a Ben, un chico que aparentemente era muy guapo, simpático y divertido. Él fue tan ingenioso a la hora de invitarla a salir y la conquisto tan bien, que la chica en el segundo mes se declaro totalmente enamorada. Y se olvido de Remus por un tiempo. EL chico nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, comenzó a salir con otras personas, pero ninguna chica la llenaba como Claire lo hacía, y eso que con la rubia solo había tenido una amistad unida. Sus relaciones no iban bien, buscaba pasarlo bien con chicas que nunca se podrían parecer a Claire, y fue en esa época cuando vio como la chica comenzaba a sufrir, comenzaba a someterse.

El último mes no había salido con nadie. De hecho, desde su última novia, no había invitado a nadie a salir, sin contar la desastrosa cita que James le había arreglado ese día con una Hufflepuf. Estaba decidido a convencer a Claire que dejara a ese idiota de Ben Stone, quien no la merecía.

-¡No, solo discutimos Remus, no te alteres!

-Claire.-dijo Remus amargamente.-Cuando vas a entender que ese idiota no te merece...

-Yo lo quiero.-dijo ella.-Y no es un idiota. Lo quiero...estoy enamorada de el.

-Crees quererlo pero no es así.-dijo Remus tomándole el rostro.- ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que has sufrido con el? El no te merece...

-¡No es cierto!-dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.-No sabes de lo que estas hablando Remus...

-Claro que se de lo que hablo Claire.-dijo el chico siguiéndola.

-No, no lo sabes, llevo un año con él.-dijo la rubia saliendo de la sala y comenzando a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo.-Las relaciones de pareja son complicadas.

-¡Lo sé, pero su relación no es normal!

-Tu que sabes...-dijo la chica comenzando a enfurecerse.- ¡No tienes idea Remus, las cosas no son tan fáciles como tu crees! Si te consideras un buen amigo por favor déjame tranquila…

-Solo se.-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola frente al retrato de la señora gorda.-Que él no te trata como debería. No es que tu relación sea complicada, es que te hace mal.

-¡No tienes idea de nada!-le dijo la chica llorando nuevamente.- ¡Tu andas por la vida saliendo con cualquier chica que se te cruce por delante! No puedes saber como es una verdadera relación seria...no puedes comprometerte con nadie...

-No, tienes razón, no puedo comprometerme con nadie, no puedo tener una relación seria con nadie, ¿Y sabes por qué Claire, sabes por qué?-le dijo Remus tranquilamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Por que este último año lo único que he echo es pensar en ti, y con cada chica que salgo al final llego siempre a la misma conclusión...no vale la pena, no le llega ni a los tobillos a Claire...perdóname ahora si no he podido mantener una relación con ninguna de esas chicas.

Claire se quedo con la boca totalmente abierta. Vio como Remus entraba a la sala común, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ella estaba paralizada, no había remedio, esas palabras del licántropo cambiarían su vida, estaba segura. Ya nada seria lo mismo. Comenzó a temblar, y experimento la misma sensación que sentía a menudo, un año antes, cuando estaba secretamente enamorada de Remus.

PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA Y VER SI SIGO SUBIENDO CAPITULOS, ESCRIBAN LO QUE QUIERAN! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Noche de solteros

No tenía idea adonde estaban sus amigas, Lily solo suponía que Zoe estaba con Sirius en alguna parte del bosque prohibido, el chico quería mostrarle un descubrimiento que había tenido días antes. Claire estaba con Ben. La verdad era que la rubia había estado algo extraña en el desayuno, apenas había hablado y Lily hubiera jurado que le enviaba miradas a Remus quien la ignoraba completamente y que además también se veía extrañamente enfadado. Eso era lo más raro, ver a Remus Lupin de mal humor, especialmente si se consideraba que faltaba bastante para la luna llena.  
Violet estaba hablando con Dumbledore para que la dejara arreglar su horario, decía que el profesor de Aritmancia la miraba de manera extraña. 

-¿Como que te mira de manera extraña?-le había dicho Thomas cuando la chica se lo comentó casualmente.

-Me mira de manera extraña.-dijo la chica simplemente.-Me hace sentir incomoda.

-Vas a ir a hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente.-le dijo el rubio tomándola de los hombres y dirigiéndola hacia el pasillo.-Salte de esa estupida clase de Aritmancia, si quieres aprender yo te enseñare, pero no voy a permitir que ese degenerado te corrompa.

Violet se dio vuelta y sonriendo maliciosamente le dijo:

-No conocía esa faceta "protectora" tuya.-le dijo acercándose.-Pero me encanta que estés celoso, y más que me lo demuestres.-le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-No estoy celoso.-dijo el.-Solo que no puede ser que un pro...

-Tranquilo cariño.-la corto el.-Iré a hablar con Dumbledore de inmediato.

Violet se fue de allí antes de que su prometido se arrepintiera, estaba encantada, Thomas nunca demostraba nada, y esta vez había reaccionado inmediatamente, y de forma celosa...sonrió y apresuro el paso, no fuera a ser que Thomas cambiara de idea.

Entonces Lily se encontraba sola leyendo en la sala común, pero la tranquilidad de ese momento se vería desplazada ya que por el agujero de la señora gorda entraba en ese minuto James Potter.

-Lily.-le dijo.- ¿Por que estás sola aquí?

-Estoy leyendo Potter.-dijo la chica sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-¿Y las demás?

-No lo se.

-¿Cuando dejaras de ser tan borde conmigo?-le preguntó el chico quitándole el libro y sentándose sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

-¿Cuando me dejaras tranquila?-le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y tratando de quitarle el libro.

-¿Que te he echo yo para que me odies?-dijo el colocándolo fuera del alcance de la pelirroja.

-¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga?

-¿Vamos a seguir hablando con preguntas?

-Esta bien Potter.-dijo Lily levantándose.- ¿Que quieres que te diga, como hago para que lo entiendas? Dímelo por que la verdad no se que hacer...

-Dame una oportunidad.-dijo el chico levantándose y colocándose a escasos centímetros de la pelirroja. Lily pensó que se desmayaría en el minuto en que alzo su rostro para ver los gestos serios de James, cuando adoptaba esa pose decidida y madura era cuando a la chica más le costaba controlarse.

-¿Por que yo? Potter tienes a miles de chicas en la escuela muriéndose por ti, y francamente creo que estas consciente de eso.

-¿Celosa?

-Quisieras...Por que no dejas de perder tu tiempo y te vas con tu club de fans...me harías un favor.

-Por que ellas no son como tu.

-Apuesto a que se lo dices a todas, los hombres son...

-¿Que problema tienes con la completa raza masculina?

-Creeme que tu eres responsable de lo que sea que tengo con eso...

-Lily yo no te he echo nada.

-¿Nada? Por favor, cuantas citas me has estropeado en mi vida...

-Perdóname por querer protegerte de esos idiotas...

-No eran idiotas. Ese es tu problema, tienes el ego tan grande que no crees que haya alguien mejor que tu para mi, y tu crees que yo te gusto, pero no es así Potter, solo soy un capricho, si me consiguieras me dejarías, se como funciona esto.-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para irse.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Lily. Tú no eres un capricho para mí. Además se que tu sientes algo por mi y no quieres admitirlo.-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo.

-No seas iluso Potter...

-Lo se, lo sentí el día en que te besé junto a la gárgola del tercer piso.-dijo el apuntándola.

-Ah... ¿Y lo sentiste antes o después de que te golpeara?

-Durante el beso...no puedes negarlo, te dejaste llevar.

-Mentira, eso no es verdad.

-¿Y la vez que tu me besaste luego del partido de Quidditch?

-Sabes que solo lo hice para molestar a Marion Gates.

-¿Y la vez que nos besamos juntos al lago?

-¿Llamas besar a que tu sospechosamente te hayas caído sobre mi?

-Vi me empujo.-dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente, la pelirroja se veía cada vez mas complicada.-Y también te dejaste llevar.

-¿Ya están hablando sobre mi?-preguntó en ese segundo Violet quien entraba a la sala común asustando a la pareja.

-Estamos discutiendo sobre las veces en que nos hemos besado.-le explico James.

-Perdón, querrás decir sobre las veces que tú me has besado.-dijo Lily.

-Y que tú has disfrutado.

-Bueno la vez que empuje a James en el lago.-dijo Violet pensativamente.-y cayo sobre ti Lils... ¿Vas a decirme que no estabas encantada? Si hasta se te subieron todos los colores a tu cara...parecías un lindo tomatito.

-Gracias Violet.-dijo Lily.-Aprecio tu ayuda. ¿Como te fue con Dumbledore?

-Bien.-dijo la chica sentándose.-Me cambiara de clase. Me gustaba esa clase pero...haber visto a Thomas tan alterado por dos segundos valió la pena.

Lily y James se detuvieron un momento para observar a Violet que se sentaba mas fresca que una lechuga en el sillón. No tuvieron tiempo de decirle nada acerca de sus clases de Aritmancia por que en ese minuto entró Remus con muy mala cara, apenas los saludó, y luego subió las escaleras. El portazo se escucho hasta en la sala común.

-Estoy harta.-dijo Violet levantándose.-Todos sabemos que algo le pasa a Remus, y tengo el presentimiento de que ese algo tiene que ver con Claire…lo averiguaré.

Lily y James se miraron, luego miraron a Violet, la chica tenía razón, y ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

Sirius se encontraba acostado en la cama de Zoe, quien se apoyaba en su pecho. Estaban un poco cansados, su paseo al bosque había sido un poco ajetreado, pero había valido la pena. Zoe se sentía muy agradecida por la sorpresa que Sirius le había tenido preparada. Ahora Sirius le hablaba de algo que lo tenía preocupado últimamente.

-...No es el mismo Zoe, te lo digo. Conozco a Remus desde que éramos niños y se que algo le pasa. Siempre esta de mal humor y pasa horas sin pronunciar una palabra. No se, he pensado que tal vez exista la posibilidad de que aun no haya olvidado a Claire...pero han pasado tantos años desde eso...pero puede ser, además el esta siendo insoportable con la chica...Zoe, ¿me estas escuchando?... ¿Zoe? ¡Zoe!-exclamó al ver que la chica se había quedado dormida.

-¿Ah? ¿Que...?-dijo la chica sobresaltándose.-Si, Sirius, estoy despierta...

Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Dios, mi novia no me escucha, que he echo para merecer esto...

-Perdona Sirius.-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.-No quise dormirme, no me di cuenta...

-¡Dejen de hacer lo que sea que están haciendo por que tenemos un asunto muy importante que hablar!-dijo Violet en ese minuto entrando a la habitación seguida de James y Lily.

Minutos atrás Remus había bajado nuevamente a la sala común para sentarse a leer un libro. James y Lily lo miraron un segundo sin atreverse a decirle algo, Violet estaba decidida a acabar con la farsa.

-Remus, ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó James golpeándole levemente el hombro.-Eres otro, estas ido…

-Nada, no me pasa nada.-dijo el chico en un tono de voz para nada convincente.

-Vamos, para que seguir fingiendo.-dijo Violet sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole.-Todos sabemos que estas loco por Coop.

-¿Qué? Pero…-empezó el chico poniéndose más pálido que nunca.

-No digas nada.-la calló la chica.-Y no me mires con esa cara James, somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños y tenemos que ser capaces de decirnos las cosas a la cara. Remus, tu bien sabes que entre tú y Claire siempre ha habido algo más que amistad. James estarías mintiéndome si no me digieras que no te has dado cuenta de que algo pasa.

James miro a Violet y luego miró a Remus. Desde el día en que Remus conoció a Claire, todos supieron de inmediato, especialmente lo supo James, que tenían una química especial. Lo noto especialmente por que Claire no paro de preguntarle acerca de su amigo. Pero nunca nada paso entre ellos. Remus salía con muchas chicas, y Claire se refugió en Ben Stone. Nadie pensó que luego de tanto tiempo Remus siguiera pensando en la rubia. Últimamente había notado que entre ellos dos algo raro pasaba.

-Si, me he dado cuenta.-dijo James.-Pero no me imagine que fuera tanto…Remus, ¿sigues enamorado de Claire?

Violet, Lily y James miraron al licántropo expectantes. Remus suspiró y luego dijo:

-Escúchenme bien. Si les cuento la verdad tiene que prometerme que no volverán a preguntarme nada. No quiero volver a escuchar una sola palabra al respecto, ¿entendido?

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-Sigo pensando en Claire.-dijo el chico y suspiro.-Traté de sacármela de la cabeza, Salí con muchas chicas…no se por que nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía…y pensé que lo había superado, hasta que la vi sufriendo por el imbecil de Stone, es que no me cabe en la cabeza como una chica como Claire pueda estar con el…

-¿Qué le hizo ese idiota ahora?-preguntó James furioso. El odiaba al novio de su amiga, ya que al igual que el resto sabia que el no era el apropiado para ella.

-Tranquilo James.-le dijo Lily con su voz suave, que hizo que James se calmara un poco.

-Ella sufre con el, pero esta totalmente sometida, le tiene miedo, hace todo lo que el le dice…La vi llorando el otro día y le dije que dejara a Stone, que no valía la pena, pero salio con que todas las relaciones serias son difíciles, y que yo no sabia lo que era una. Ya ven.-dijo el chico con una mueca irónica.-Yo hice lo que pude, si ella quiere seguir sufriendo que lo haga, yo trataré de olvidarme de ella.

Luego de esto el chico se levantó y se fue de allí.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-fue Lily la que rompió el silencio, estaba muy alterada.- ¡Tal vez Remus ya se dio por vencido pero yo no lo haré! Separare a mi amiga de esa cerdo machista…lo prometo.

-Asi me gusta Lils.-le dijo Vi.- ¿Te unes James?

-Por supuesto.-dijo el chico.-Vamos a buscar a Sirius y Zoe.

Y entonces habían subido a la habitación de las chicas donde Sirius y Zoe se encontraban.

-¡Dejen de hacer lo que sea que están haciendo por que tenemos un asunto muy importante que hablar!-dijo Violet, y luego teatralmente añadió.-Un magnifico plan se creara ahora.

La conversación no fue muy útil que digamos. Sacaron algunas conclusiones para ayudar a Remus, y para separar a Claire de Ben Stone, pero tuvieron varias discusiones. Lily y James nunca se pusieron de acuerdo, Violet estaba de mal humor y no dejaba de decir sus clásicos comentarios sarcásticos que no ayudaban en nada., y Sirius seguía picado con Zoe por que la chica se había dormido mientras el le contaba sus preocupaciones. Al final los chicos llegaron a una conclusión. Necesitaban una noche para ellos solos, hace mucho, que no salían a hablar y hacer de sus cosas. Las chicas también decidieron lo mismo, solo que su noche seria dentro del castillo. Violet dijo que por ningún motivo iba a ir a morirse de frió a un pueblucho lleno de borrachos, además los chicos no las dejaban salir sin ellos. Malditos sobre protectores pensaron ellas. Por supuesto, también invitaron a Thomas Lander, el prometido de Violet, al cual hace bastante tiempo salía con ellos a menudo. Violet estaba aterrorizada, como cada vez que ellos planeaban esas salidas nocturnas, confiaba en Thomas, pero le asustaba que cosas le pudieran contar los chicos de ella. Más que mal la conocían mejor que nadie, habían crecido juntos. Y tenían miles de anécdotas que no quería que de ninguna manera las supiera su prometido.

Zoe también estaba aterrada, pero por que Sirius borracho (estaba segura de que iban a emborracharse) era peligroso. Tal vez pudiera irse con una cualquiera por ahí.

-Sirius.-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que?-dijo el mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Te portaras bien?

-Define bien.-dijo él solo para picarla.

-Que no tendrás el mínimo contacto con cualquier ente femenino. Mínimo.

-¿Y por que no habré de tenerlo? Mas que mal tu no me escuchas.-dijo el tratando de no reírse.-Estaba hablándote de mis preocupaciones y te quedaste dormida.

-¡Sirius, estoy hablando en serio! Además, ¿como no iba a dormirme, con todo lo que caminamos hoy? ¡Estaba agotada! Por favor Sirius, no hagas nada malo...

Sirius rió al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Confía en mi Zoe.-dijo el rodeándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el.- ¿Lo harás?

-Si.-dijo ella.-Pero no en esas mujeres.

-No estaré con mujeres.-dijo el riendo.-Dame un beso.

Zoe se acerco a él para besarlo, luego lo abrazo.

-¿Por que estas tan sensible si no estamos a cinco?-le pregunto él provocando que la chica tratara de golpearlo. Sirius la esquivó y le robo un beso.-No te enojes, y tu también pórtate bien. No bebas mucho, tú sabes lo que pasa después.

-Vamos que solo van a estar dos horas separados.-dijo Violet impaciente y tomando a Sirius del brazo para apartarlo un poco de su amiga.-Sirius te lo advierto, ten mucho cuidado con lo que le hables de mí a mi prometido.

-Ahhh.-dijo el apuntándola con un dedo acusador.-Creí que Lander no te importaba nada.

-Yo nunca dije eso, así que nada de anécdotas infantiles. 

-Nos vamos Sirius.-dijo James apareciendo por la puerta.

-Lo prometo Vi. Bueno nos tenemos que ir, adiós chicas.

-¿Adonde van?-preguntó Claire que entraba en ese minuto a la habitación.

-A Hogsmeade.-le dijo James.- ¿Estas bien Claire?

-Si. ¿Noche de solteras?-le pregunto a sus amigas que asintieron.-Genial, necesito una.

-Yo que tu consideraría eso para hacerlo permanente.-le dijo James haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño. El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación.

-Mi vida es un desastre.-declaró James dejando su vaso de golpe en la mesa.-Estoy enamorado hasta las patas de una chica que no solo me desprecia, si no que me odia. Este bar esta plagado de mujeres y yo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa pelirroja odiosa. He tratado de olvidarla...pero no puedo.

James, Sirius, Remus y Thomas Lander miraron al moreno. Se encontraban en las tres escobas, tras haberse escapado furtivamente del colegio, reclamando por una noche sin chicas.

-La pelirroja no te odia James.-dijo Sirius.

-Y por lo menos Lily le tiene suficiente desconfianza a los hombres como para salir con uno permanentemente.

-Ese es mi problema.-dijo James.

-No, por que no sale contigo, pero tampoco sale con nadie más.-le dijo Remus.

-¿Lo dices por Claire?-le preguntó James.

-Si.-dijo el trigueño asintiendo con pesar.

-No entiendo como te lo guardaste tanto tiempo...-le dijo Sirius.- ¿como puedes no hablar de algo tan importante?

-Por que ni siquiera yo lo tenia tan claro...lo note cuando la vi sufriendo por el idiota de Stone.-dijo el chico golpeando la mesa con furia.-A ese idiota yo lo voy a matar.

-¡Stone es un idiota!-dijo Thomas.-En Slytherin lo odian, además me han llegado ciertos rumores...no creo que le este siendo completamente fiel a Claire.

Remus estaba enfurecido, parecía que algo, en cualquier minuto iba a estallar en alguna parte. 

-Tranquilo amigo.-le dijo Sirius suspirando.-Nos ocuparemos de eso. Lo que es yo...

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó James.-Nunca te había visto mas feliz que el ultimo tiempo. Y claro esta, se debe a Zoe.

-Zoe es fantástica.-dijo Sirius y los ojos le brillaron como cada vez que hablaba de la chica.-En verdad estoy muy feliz...con ella me divierto, pero también hablamos de todo...ella me entiende, bueno y también peleamos, pero luego siempre termina todo bien...me hace reír, no lo se...esta loca.

-Estas enamorado...

-No lo se, pero nunca me había sentido así...pero hay momentos en que me viene la confusión...un caos.

-¿Que confusión?

-Cuando siento que estamos dando un paso en la relación me viene el agobio...las dudas. Me siento ahogado, soy otro y me asusta mucho. Por ejemplo mira, estamos en un bar, hay muchas chicas lindas...esa rubia del bar no deja de mirarme, y yo ¿que hago? Me quedo aquí sentado pensando en Zoe y queriendo volver al castillo para saber en que estado estará ella. Meses atrás era todo tan distinto, y por un lado me gusta todo esto, pero no lo se... ¿y si Zoe se aburre de mi? ¿Y si salgo lastimado con todo esto? Zoe es muy impulsiva, y sabes como son los artistas...y sobre todo, ¿Por que mierda he cambiado tanto?

-Cambiaste para bien amigo.-dijo James.-Además, que yo sepa, tu vida entera cambió desde que comenzaste a jugar al perro y al gato con Zoe.

-Sirius déjame darte un consejo, no te agobies. Lo que te pasa es que estas enamorado de la chica.-dijo Remus.-Y es la primera relación seria que tienes, es normal que tengas momentos de duda. Y no la pierdas, aprovecha que estas con la chica que quieres.

-Y tú tampoco te preocupes amigo por que separaremos a Claire del idiota de Stone.-dijo Sirius con determinación.

-¡Así es!-dijo James.-No dejare que ese idiota trate mal a mi amiga. Ella no lo merece.

-Hay que alejar a las chicas de los pervertidos de Hogwarts.-dijo Thomas.- ¿Que se cree ese degenerado de Aritmancia de mirar raro a Vi? Solo yo tengo ese derecho.-miro a Sirius y agregó.-En el buen sentido.

-¡Yo voy a ir a ver en que esta Zoe!-dijo Sirius.-Esas chicas juntas son peligrosas...

-Si vamos.-dijo Thomas.-Violet esta loca, y con el alcohol se pone más loca todavía.

-Violet relájate.-le decía Zoe a la morena.-Los chicos no les dirán nada a Thomas, Sirius te lo prometió.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero Sirius borracho no es muy prudente que digamos.

-Vamos que tal vez ni siquiera este borracho.-dijo Claire y las dos chicas bufaron.-Bueno, y por ultimo... ¿Que tanto te importa que Thomas sepa alguna de tus anécdotas infantiles? Todo el mundo tiene...

-Pero es que Thomas no es como cualquiera. ¿Sabes como me molestaría si supiera que a los nueve años yo estaba enamorada del primo de Sirius, que ahora es un mortifago?

-Tú lo dijiste.-le dijo Lily.-Tenías nueve años. Además deben estar tan borrachos que con suerte se acordaran de sus propios nombres.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no salían a Hogsmeade solos.-dijo Claire.

-¿Que estará haciendo Sirius?-se preguntó Zoe tomando un sorbo de su whisky de fuego.-Lily ¿No pudiste conseguir algo un poco mas suave?

-Lo único que había.-dijo ella.- ¿No querían beber? Pues ahí tienen, fue lo único que pude conseguir.

-Si James nos viera bebiendo esto nos mataría.-dijo Claire riendo.

-Es cierto.-dijo Violet riendo también.-Para que hablar de Thomas...

-Son tan machistas.-dijo Lily.

-Si, Lily lo sabemos.-le dijo Zoe creyendo que Lily iba a largar otro de sus tantos y conocidos discursos feministas.-Ya estoy mareada.-dijo apoyándose en su cama.

-¿Escucharon algo?-preguntó Claire.

-¿No serán los chicos verdad?-pregunto Violet.

-No, es imposible que vuelvan tan temprano.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba, por que a los dos segundos de haber dicho eso, la puerta se abrió y Sirius Black entro a la habitación, mirando a su novia con el entrecejo fruncido.

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a Chika Black y Denef por escribirme, porfavor sigan haciendolo!! Espero que les guste este capitulo, y también pueden leer mi otra historia que ya tiene nueve capitulos, se llama "La posibilidad de que un hombre cambie", y es bastante distinta a esta. Muchas gracias por leer!**_

**Capitulo 3: Una noche movida**

-¿Escucharon algo?-preguntó Claire.

-Estás paranoica Coop.-dijo Violeta-.¿No serán los chicos verdad?-pregunto Violet.

-En todo caso ellos no tienen derecho a reprocharnos nada.-dijo Lily.

-No, es imposible que vuelvan tan temprano.-dijo Zoe quien el whisky de fuego ya empezaba a afectarle la cabeza.-Volverán al amanecer más borrachos que nosotros.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba, por que a los dos segundos de haber dicho eso, la puerta se abrió y Sirius Black entro a la habitación, mirando a su novia con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sirius entorno los ojos y miro fijamente a Zoe, quien lo miraba con un gesto cansado en el rostro.

-Sara mira como estas.-le dijo el chico finalmente acercándose a ella.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien Sirius!-dijo la chica levantándose. Pero no logro mantener el equilibrio y si no hubiera sido por el chico hubiera caído al suelo.-Solo estoy mareada.

-Iremos a caminar.-dijo el chico rodeándola de los hombros.-Y voy a botar esto.-agrego tomando la botella de whisky.

-Aguafiestas.-le dijo Vi con su tono de princesa mimada.-Yo no se en que minuto ustedes pasaron de ser personas totalmente irresponsables y divertidas, a ser unos sobre protectores insufribles…

-Tú no opines Violet.-dijo Thomas Lander entrando a la habitación seguido de Remus y James.-Que ya tomaste lo suficiente.

-¿Qué hace un Slytherin como tú mi habitación? No, espera... ¿Qué haces en la torre de Gryffindor?

-Vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Se cuidarme sola.

-Claro que no, estás loca.

-¿Los chicos te contaron algo?-preguntó aterrada.- ¿Alguna anécdota¿Remus fuiste tú?

-No para nada.-dijo el chico distraído por que estaba ocupado fulminando a Claire.

-No me han contado nada.-dijo Thomas.- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Tiene que ver ya que justo ahora me dices que estoy loca.-dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos. Era tan obvio que sus estupendos amigos de la vida la habían delatado frente a su prometido.

-Siempre he dicho que estas loca.-dijo el chico simplemente.-Solo vengo a evitar que te sigas emborrachando.

-Se cuidarme sola, además, no eres nadie para mandarme.

-Soy tu prometido.

-Y qué importa que yo quiera emborracharme, no sería la primera vez.

-Pero es que si estás sola me da miedo que hagas alguna locura.

-Eres un machista sobre protector.

-No me digas machista solo por que quiero cuidarte.

-No uses ese tono tan Slytherin conmigo.-dijo la chica tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo afuera de la habitación.

-Deja de discriminar a mi casa.-dijo el chico avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella.

-No te acerques así o...

-¿O qué?

-O tendré que besarte.

Se miraron un segundo y luego comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente al mismo tiempo que avanzaban hacia un lugar más privado.  
Las peleas entre Vi y Thomas eran muy comunes, y también era muy común que hubieran besos durante ellas. Y luego ella decía que no sentía nada por él.

En los escasos segundos en que Violet había salido de la habitación para pelear con Thomas en el pasillo, en la habitación de las chicas se había armado un gran alboroto. Como siempre sucedía, cada vez que Lily y James empezaban a discutir.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Potter?-le gritaba la pelirroja.- ¿El ministro de la magia?

-Muy graciosa Lily, si, que chispa que tiene esta chica. En todo caso pequeña egocéntrica no vine a ver que tú estuvieras bien, si no que estaba preocupado por los demás. Por Claire por ejemplo.-agrego pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la rubia que miro escéptica a su amigo.

Era primera vez que la rubia miraba hacia otro lugar que no fueran los ojos dorados de Remus. Pero lamentablemente el chico seguía muy herido por las palabras de la chica. Y Claire estaba tan condenadamente confundida que creía que se iba a volver loca en cualquier momento. No sabía nada, no sabia que sentía y que no, no sabía si Remus tenía la razón o si no la tenía. Y también se había estado cuestionando si en realidad era cierto que Ben la trataba mal, por que ella sabia que su relación no era fácil, y quería al chico, pero tal vez a veces era demasiado dominante. Tal vez Remus tenía razón.

Y entonces el chico se había cansado de mirar de mala manera a la rubia y se había retirado de la habitación. Claire, sin pensarlo dos veces y con la necesidad de hablar con él lo siguió.

-¡Claire no me dejes sola!-le gritó Lily a la espalda de la chica que ni siquiera la escucho.

-No estas sola Lily.-le dijo James.-Además tengo que hablar contigo.-agrego poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica un poco preocupada ante la mirada seria de James.

-¡Remus!-gritó Claire corriendo tras el chico.- ¡Remus espera!

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el chico fríamente. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas frías de Remus, y menos Claire quien estaba a punto de rendirse.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Remus por favor, me estoy volviendo loca.-dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada. El chico se detuvo al notar el estado de Claire y se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Por qué me estas tratando de esta manera Remus? Nosotros éramos amigos...

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.-dijo el chico furioso y tomándola de las muñecas.-Y eso tienes que entenderlo Claire. Y si fueras feliz con Stone, yo no me metería, si no que me alegraría por ustedes...pero estás sufriendo, y ese idiota te tiene totalmente sometida.

-¡Deja de decirle idiota!-gritó la chica entrando a una clase vacía seguida por Remus.- ¡Él me quiere y yo también a él! Y escúchame...siento mucho haberte dicho lo que te dije el otro día, solo lo hice por que estaba enojada y lo sabes...No sabia que sentías algo por mi...-dijo la chica sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-¿Y cómo no lo voy a hacer?-dijo él acercándose y levantándole el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.-Claire para mi eres perfecta.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.- ¿Por qué Remus? Antes de conocer a Ben yo...estaba enamorada de ti.

-Ya lo sabia, pero no quería hacerte daño, nos llevábamos tan bien que...no lo se, tuve miedo. Además no podía arriesgarme, tu y Vi eran las únicas amigas verdaderas de Sirius y James, para mi eras prohibida…

-Yo nunca te dije nada por que pensaba que era sólo tu amiga, que nunca te fijarías en mí. Como salías con las chicas más lindas del colegio...

-Eres preciosa Claire, y al parecer no estas consciente de eso. Es lo que más me gusta de ti.-dijo él rodeándole la cintura y mirándola fijamente. Ella miro el suelo.

-Deja a Stone, no vale la pena...no te merece. En serio Claire, déjalo...

-Remus deja de confundirme.-dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Pero el trigueño de ojos dorados no quería confundirla, para nada. Quería hacerla reaccionar. Quería sacarle de la cabeza a ese idiota que le estaba haciendo mal. Con una especial lentitud, casi con suavidad, característica del chico, le bajo las manos de la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente y luego le tomo el rostro y sin poder evitarlo la beso en los labios.

Claire no pudo resistirse.

-¿Estás mejor¿Se te pasó el mareo?-le preguntaba Sirius a Zoe al mismo tiempo que la sentaba en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Si, siempre he estado bien Sirius. Te has vuelto algo aburrido con el tiempo.-dijo la chica mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.-Cuando nos odiábamos, bueno cuando fingíamos odiarnos eras mucho más atrevido y también más divertido.

-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.-dijo él picado.

-No es cierto, incluso una vez tú trataste de emborracharme.

-No es cierto, estábamos jugando¿lo recuerdas¿Quién aguantaba más? La pelirroja estaba presente...

-Si, todavía no puedo olvidar la expresión de su rostro. En fin, aun sigo pensando que estas cada día más aburrido Sirius.

-Es que tú estás loca que es distinto, además, estoy madurando déjame.

-Si claro.-dijo la chica riéndose y acercándose a él.-No importa igual me gustas aburrido y todo.

-Eso es un alivio, mira que deje mi vida salvaje para estar contigo.-dijo el chico abrazándola de la cintura.

-Lo se, gracias.-dijo ella acercándose a él para besarlo.

Pero ese beso no se quedó ahí.

A los pocos segundos y como era costumbre, ya estaban uno encima del otro besándose con pasión. Zoe quien no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso era la que detenía todo y mantenía el control, pero esta vez la chica no estaba consciente como para eso. Así que fue el turno de Sirius de mantener el orden, y apartarse. Por ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica de inmediato.

-Nada.-dijo el chico.-Calmémonos un poco¿si?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica.-Vamos Sirius.-agregó comenzando a besarle el cuello nuevamente.

-Zoe, Zoe.-dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros.-Por mucho que quiera hacer esto, nunca lo haré sabiendo que tu no quieres. Solo que en este minuto no estas sobria, mañana te arrepentirías. ¿Esta bien?

-No, no esta bien.

-Sara, compórtate como una chica grande, y no como si tuvieras 16 años recién cumplidos.

-Tengo 16 años recién cumplidos.-dijo la chica un poco enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, pero si estas en séptimo es por algo¿lo recuerdas? Bien, ahora compórtate como la chica madura que eres.

Zoe lo fulmino con la mirada. Odiaba que le recordaran que tenía 16 años. Por que la chica a pesar de estar en séptimo, era un año menor que los demás. A veces Sirius lo usaba como pretexto para decirle que se comportara.

Sirius la miró un segundo y sonrió. Esa excusa siempre funcionaba para que Zoe se calmara. Necesitaba que se calmara. Por que a él le estaba costando demasiado controlarse. Jamás hubiera creído que iba a rechazar a Zoe, jamás.

-Bien. Buena chica. Ahora vamos a dormir¿te parece?

-Más te vale que mañana no me acuerde de esto.-le dijo la morena levantándose.-Por que o si no, no te hablare en todo el día.

-Por que estarás tan avergonzada que no podrás mirarme a los ojos.-dijo el chico riendo y abrazándola al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

-Puede ser, eres odioso. Y ya deja de recalcar que soy menor que ustedes. Estoy harta de eso.

-Jamás.-dijo él dándole un beso corto y arrastrándola escaleras arriba.-Espero que James y Lily no se hayan matado aun.

-¿Nosotros no estábamos discutiendo?-preguntó Thomas cuando se separaron por que les estaba costando respirar.

-Si.-dijo Vi.-Estábamos. ¡Ay, Thomas! No se como vamos a casarnos.

A pesar de que Thomas y Violet no seguían todas las costumbres de sus familias de sangre pura, ellos sí estaban resignados a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Vi no se veía viviendo con otra persona que no fuera él y a Thomas le pasaba lo mismo. Como el compromiso se había fijado desde que ellos eran unos niños, (Desde que se canceló el de Sirius con Violet precisamente), ya se habían hecho la idea de que tenían que casarse. Y eso que la relación que tenían era bastante rara, no eran novios, tampoco amigos, ninguno de los dos demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos al otro, pero sin embargo parecían una pareja seria. Sólo decían que tenían un compromiso.

-¿Como que cómo vamos a casarnos?

-Si.-dijo la chica comenzando a caminar en círculos de una manera bastante mareadora.- ¡No podemos estar una semana sin pelear! Si ahora peleamos bastante seguido, imagínate cuando estemos casados. ¡Nuestras criadas, elfos y sirvientes hablaran de nosotros a nuestras espaldas! Vamos a ser el peor matrimonio de toda Inglaterra. Nuestros padres serán unos hazmerreír, vamos...

-Violet.

-...a discutir por estupideces tales como, como decorar la sala de estar, o que amigos visitar o si el living va a ser verde o rojo o...

-Violet.

-..Que escudo pondremos. Si nuestros hijos debieran ir a Gryffindor o Slytherin…

Thomas camino hacia la morena, la tomo de los hombros y luego le puso una mano en la boca.

-Violet¿Que te he dicho acerca del melodrama?

-Que no me asienta.

-Muy bien, no te asienta. Además calladita estas más guapa.

-Ese es tu problema, quieres tener a tu lado a una mujer sumisa que no opine. ¡Pues ni muerta me voy a casar con un frió Slytherin como tú que no demuestra ni medio sentimiento y que no me deja hablar de lo que quiero!

-¡Y yo ni muerto voy a casarme con una niña malcriada y exagerada como tú!

-Bien.-dijo la chica saliendo a zancadas.

-¡Bien!-dijo el chico saliendo también y dando un portazo.

Habían estado besándose largamente. Habían sido minutos de verdadero satisfacción para ambos. Claire se sentía en las nubes, Remus besaba muy bien y era cariñoso con ella. Luego se habían dejado caer en un sillón donde siguieron su tarea con mayor comodidad. La chica siempre se había preguntado como seria probar los labios del chico. Y era tan distinto a Ben. Pero tarde o temprano tenia que reaccionar, ella tenia novio, hace más de un año, estaba siendo infiel.

Se separo del chico brusca y sorpresivamente.

-¡No!-exclamó.-Esto no esta bien. Yo no soy así y no le voy a hacer esto a Ben. Lo siento Remus, no no puedo...no se que me pasa.

-Claire espera, yo siento haberte besado...-empezó el chico.

Claire asintió nerviosa y luego salió corriendo hacia los pasillos. No podía ser cierto, no podía creer que acababa de besar a Remus Lupin.

Sirius y Zoe llegaron a la habitación de las chicas justo a tiempo. Sin saberlo acababan de salvarle la vida a James, quien estaba a punto de morir a manos de una pelirroja furiosa. Claire también llego corriendo en ese mismo instante, se veía muy nerviosa y pálida. Pero a pesar de eso corrió a ayudar a su amigo antes de que muriera asfixiado.

-Pelirroja, linda, esta vez vas a ahorcarlo de verdad.-le decía Sirius tranquilamente a la chica.-Eso no se vera muy bien en tus expedientes.

-No me importan mis expedientes.-dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Lily suéltalo!-gritó Claire tratando de separarlos.- ¿Qué te hizo el pobre?

Violet entró en ese momento a la habitación viéndose totalmente enojada y harta. Pero con la frente bien en alto, como siempre. Se detuvo al ver a James y solo dijo:

-No, cariño creo que el morado no te favorece. Lily suéltalo. Además ¿qué te hizo ahora?

-¿Que qué me hizo ahora?-gritó la pelirroja enfurecida soltando un segundo a James para mirar a Violet.-¡Fue él quien arruinó mi cita con David Turner! Sí, al chico al que estuve coqueteándole un mes entero para que me invitara a salir¿Y sabes cómo lo hizo? Le dijo que por las noches yo me convertía en una especie de banshee, ya que uno de mis antepasados era uno.

Sirius, Zoe, Claire y Violet miraron un segundo a Lily, luego a James y luego se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír. Claire simplemente no se explicaba cómo podía reír de esa manera cuando hace cinco minutos había entrado en un caos total. Sus amigos siempre tenían ese efecto sobre ella, y sobre todos. Por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas siempre la hacían sonreír con sus ocurrencias.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso James?-preguntó Vi riendo.

-Por que Turner es un idiota y no merece a Lily.

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear y en eso llego Remus a buscar a Claire, provocando que la rubia se apartara automáticamente.

-¿Y Thomas?-le preguntó Sirius a Vi, sin despegar su vista de Lily y James.

-No me hables de ese idiota.-exclamó la chica.-Estoy furiosa con él.

-¿Se pelearon?-preguntó Zoe.- ¿De nuevo?

-Si, pero no vale la pena hablar de él.

En la otra esquina de la habitación una sonrojada Claire que trataba de pasar desapercibida le hablaba a Remus.

-Por favor déjame tranquila, fue un gran error, y no se lo digas a nadie, sobre a todo, no se lo digas a James. Te lo digo por tu bien, va a matarte y va a volverme loca.

-Esta bien.-dijo el chico fríamente.-Si quieres olvidar lo que pasó, lo haremos así. Si crees que fue un gran error que no tiene importancia entonces eso nunca paso.

-Bien.-dijo la chica ignorando la frialdad en las palabras de Remus.-Pero yo nunca he dicho que no tuvo importancia.-agregó pero el chico parecía no estar escuchándola.

Así estaban las cosas: Remus y Claire queriendo olvidar algo que definitivamente no olvidarían, Lily tratando de matar a James. Zoe, Violet y Sirius mirando a la pareja y decidiendo que método usar para separarlos. También sonreían divertidos con la situación. Así estaba todo cuando el prefecto mas caradura de séptimo año llego a poner las cosas en orden.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Creo que los gritos se escucharon hasta la torre de astronomía. Me pareció que eran ustedes otra vez hermanita.-dijo Frank Zeller.

Cómo Frank Zeller había llegado a ser prefecto era todo un misterio en Hogwarts. Alborotador y fiestero, Frank desde pequeño había echo de su estadía en el colegio, pura diversión. Era conocido por organizar las mejores fiestas y por ser amigo de medio mundo, (pero su amigo más fiel y con el que hacia todas sus travesuras se llamaba Zach Burns) Por eso cuando en su ultimo año en Hogwarts lo habían nombrado prefecto, él junto a todos los estudiantes se echaron a reír pensando que era un broma.

Pero era cierto, nadie sabia cómo. Esta situación claro era muy provechosa para los Merodeadores y las chicas, ya que Frank, quien claro era amigo de los chicos, los dejaba salir con la mayor libertad y también los encubría.  
Zoe se llevaba bastante bien con su hermano mayor, pero a veces él la molestaba demasiado y era un poco sobre protector, pero de todas formas se divertía viendo como Sirius le temía. Frank aceptaba al chico como cuñado, pero no dejaba de recordarle que no le tocara ni un pelo a su hermana o se las vería con el.

Frank era alto y moreno, con el cabello castaño tirando a dorado, se parecía bastante a Zoe, solo que sus ojos eran color pardo todo el tiempo y no cambiaban de tonalidad. Era un chico bastante atractivo.

-¡Miren con lo que me encuentro!-continuo el chico fingiendo espanto.-Están en la pieza de las señoritas chicos. Muy mal. Además son las...

-Dos de la mañana.-dijo Remus.

-Las dos de la mañana.

-¿Y tú por qué no estas con tu barbie?-le pregunto Zoe haciendo alusión a la novia de su hermano que no le caía nada de bien.

-Te he dicho que no le digas así mocosa. Y ahora por favor vayan a dormirse o si no McGonagall me pegara la bronca por la mañana.

-Estas muy responsable Frank.-le dijo Violet sonriendo coquetamente.

-Ya vez, Vi, no me quedo otra. Ahora por favor no hagan mas ruidos y váyanse a dormir.-dijo el chico comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.-Cada uno a su habitación.-agrego mirando a los chicos y especialmente a Sirius. Luego cerró la puerta.

-Ay.-suspiro Violet.-Si ese chico estuviera soltero no se me escaparía.

-¡Vi!-le dijo Zoe.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica.

-Es mi hermano, más respeto.

-Además tienes novio.-le recordó Sirius sólo para picarla.

-No tengo novio. Digan lo que digan. Y si no te molesta Lily, sigue con el intento de homicidio mañana que tengo que dormir para verme increíblemente bien mañana. Así a ese estupido se le caerá la cara.

-Si, seguiré mañana.-dijo Lily con la furia en sus ojos y mirando a James.-Claro, esto no se quedara así.

Fin del capitulo

---------------------------------------

_**¿Les gustó¿Si, no? Por favor diganmelo en sus reviews! Aporten con lo que quieran, todo me sirve, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_**-Lily esta furiosa con James y así lo demuestra.**_

_**-Violeta hará lo imposible para que su prometido se arrepienta de llamarla malcriada.**_

_**-Remus seguirá confundiendo a Claire.**_

_**-Zoe¿embarazada?**_


End file.
